me enseñaste a amar
by selyna
Summary: draco corta con ginny obligado por su padre, que ara cuando se de cuenta de que no puede vivir sin ella?


Ella lloraba desconsolada las gruesas lagrimas resbalaban sobre su tersa piel y caían finalmente a la ya húmeda sabana que para mas ironía lucia un estampado de corazones rojos.

Como un flechazo se le vino en mente el fatídico momento en que el le rompió el corazón hacia apenas unas horas

Desde hacia unos meses compartían un amor secreto , ya que su amor era imposible, como lo fue el de romeo y Julieta como lo fue el de Arturo y Ginebra.

Sin embargo a pesar de que sus familias se odiaban a pesar de pertenecer a clases sociales muy distintas, se deseaban tenían una química increíble,

Ella es puro fuego su pelo era del color de la sangre sus ojos dos esmeraldas, apasionada, impredecible, imprudente,

El es hielo inhumano tan frio, tan calculador, tan cruel? El cabello platino los ojos dos témpanos de hielo, la piel era pálida casi traslucida

Así son ginevra weasley y draco malfoy

Y después de más de 2 meses de secretos y románticos idilios todo acabo

FLASH BACK

esto termino weasley lo dijo cortante sin sentimiento alguno a ginny le recordaron al antiguo draco, el draco que la insultaba humillaba y casi maltrataba por los pasillos solo por pertenecer a una familia honesta y humilde

que? Draco a que te refieres?

a que ya me canse el jueguito resulta ya algo aburrido me divertiste durante casi 2 meses mugrosita todo un record para alguien de tu calaña. Espero que no te hayas enamorado mucho de mi, pero quien te lo reprocharía soy demasiado irresistible no? cada una de las palabras hirió mas que la anterior en el corazón de ginny, sintió como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estomago un agudo dolor se apodero de su garganta la visión se le nublo debido a las lagrimas que luchaba por contener. Draco se quedo mirando burlón esperando ver como se derrumbaba

Pero su orgullo y dignidad gano la batalla, ginny se prometió a si misma que ese cretino no la vería llorar

de verdad creíste que estaba enamoraba de ti, pobre iluso era una apuesta, después de que dean thomas me cortara la acepte por puro despecho, y he tenido que aguantar tus besos y caricias imaginándome que eras dean, pero bueno ahora tendré mi recompensa, después de todo me has resultado útil malfoy por un instante le pareció ver una leve mueca de dolor en los finos labios del rubio pero creyó que era una imaginación

y sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta y solo ahora que el no la podía ver su corazón se tiño de dolor y sus ojos de lagrimas amargas

fin del flash back

el rubio sentado en la esquina de la cama tenia la cabeza entre las manos y a su lado habia una carta

-que me as echo ginevra weasley? una lagrima temblorosa se deslizo por su palida piel

se pregunto una y otra vez

por que le dolía tanto, sentía como si le hubieran quitado algún órgano vital, ella era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Sin ella no merecía la pena vivir, era la primera vez que le rompían el corazón, en realidad no se había creído una palabra sobre la apuesta y dean thomas, lo leyó en sus ojos.

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando decidió que se la jugaría que sin ella no queria vivir.

Vestido solo con unos vaqueros salio en su busca, deslizándose como una serpiente y guiándose por la intuición, se encontró en la torre de astronomía, sentada en el alfeizar miraba la luna como hipnotizada, draco le dejo la carta a su lado

que es eso? lo dijo cortante sin girarse su voz sonó tan inhumana que draco tuvo un escalofrió

la carta que me envio mi padre diciendo que o te cortaba o te mataria le explico el dulcemente

esto no cambiara las cosas

ginny, sabes antes de conocerte, yo era como una maquina comía, bebia, insultaba pero no sentia nada bueno solo, rabia, odio, temor en mis venas habia veneno, tu lo cambiaste, me has enseñado a amar, a sonreir.

Cuando estoy contigo no existe el tiempo ni el dolor,Para que me curaste,si ahora que me has enseñado a querer me abandonas, quien me va a entregar sus emociones ,quien va a tener fe en mi, eres mi vida ,mi luz.

Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido.perdoname

Ginny lo miro a los ojos, empañados de lagrimas. Se acerco y lo beso le perdono el dolor que le habia causado y alli en lo mas alto de la torre se fundieron en uno se acoplaron a la perfeccion y juraron que jamas nada ni nadie los separaria.

esta bien te perdono draco sonrio y por primera vez fue enteramente dichoso

FIN

Sensiblero,sentimental,demasiado cursi, no me gusto como quedo

Al escribir este fic estuve a punto de borrarlo pero lo dejo por si a alguien le gusta

Dejen reviews para decirme su opinion


End file.
